


Готэм, Луизиана

by dull_accountant, Dva_Stula



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Animal Abuse, Canonical Character Death, Child Abuse, Gen, Gothic, Religion, South, Southern Gothic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dull_accountant/pseuds/dull_accountant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dva_Stula/pseuds/Dva_Stula
Summary: АУ в стиле южной готики, где Готэм находится в Луизиане. Местный пастор Уэйн усыновляет сироту Дика Грейсона.





	Готэм, Луизиана

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для фандомной битвы 2017

***

 

От дыма першило во рту и ело глаза, но Дик смотрел на марево, широко распахнув веки, и никак не мог оторваться. Небо над пожарищем окрасилось в оранжевый, и сквозь гул голосов и криков Дик, казалось, слышал, как трещат пожираемые пламенем стены, крыльцо, как лопается, словно человечья кожа, ткань на ободранной тахте в кухоньке, как весь дом тонет в огне, превращаясь в черный прах.

– А мистер Фокс не сгорел, – довольно заметил Джейсон, ковыряя пальцами ног теплую землю. – Вон он, у забора, видишь?

И правда, мистер Фокс стоял у забора на коленях, сгорбившись, точно в молитве. Он комкал в ладонях выцветшую шляпу, которая от такого обращения совсем потеряла форму и превратилась в измочаленную тряпку. Наверное, он плакал, но Дик не мог расслышать ничего через шум и треск. Торжествующие вопли безумной Харлин, явно довольной зрелищем, не оставляли мистеру Фоксу ни единого шанса быть услышанным. Мало кто мог конкурировать с Харлин, когда речь шла о воплях, так говорил Джейсон.

– Всех пожрет пламя! – орала Харлин. – Никто от него не укроется!

– Заткнись, стерва! – крикнул ей в ответ Эдди, беспокойно щурясь на нее сквозь очки. Наверное, он сам боится попасть в ад, решил про себя Дик. Харлин только захохотала и продолжила сулить всем собравшимся дьявольские муки.

Шериф Гордон подошел к мистеру Фоксу и похлопал его по плечу, а потом потянул за локоть, чтобы поднять на ноги. Фокс никак не отреагировал, склонившись к земле, на которой еще пару часов назад стоял его дом, недвижимый, как соляной столб.

Почему-то от этого зрелища и у самого Дика навернулись слезы. Он любил мистера Фокса.

– Идите обратно спать, – раздался голос у него за спиной. – Вы тут уже ничем не поможете.

Дик почувствовал ладонь уже на своем плече и украдкой взглянул на Джейсона. Тот потупился, пытаясь выдать собственное беззлобное любопытство за сочувствие, но если он и мог обвести отца вокруг пальца, то Дик знал Джейсона как облупленного.

– А ты? – тихо спросил Дик, не в силах оторваться от фигуры мистера Фокса на фоне горящего дома. – Ты ему поможешь?

– Чем смогу, – кратко ответил пастор Уэйн.

Пожар тушили всем Готэмом до самого утра. Дик лежал в кровати, смотрел на спящего в метре Джейсона, вдыхал запах дыма и все жалел, что не может внести свою лепту в общее дело. Он так и не смог уснуть и, как только настало время вставать, первым делом бросился к окну.

От дома мистера Фокса осталось уродливое черное пятно. Мертвое пепелище без единого признака ютившейся там раньше скорбной, но все же жизни. В поместье стоял едкий запах уксуса – это Альфред где-то внизу, по старой привычке, приобретенной им еще в те времена, когда Томас и Марта Уэйны были живы, натирал оставшийся у пастора скромный набор посуды, сократившейся с коллекции фарфора до одного неполного сервиза, пяти серебряных ложек и двух хрустальных графинов. Дик дружелюбно ткнул спящего Джейсона куда-то под ребра, чтобы тот не проспал утреннюю молитву и не расстроил отца.

– Господи, нет, – пробормотал Джейсон и перевернулся на другой бок.

Дик скатился вниз по лестнице, крикнул Альфреду пожелание доброго утра куда-то в анфиладу пустых комнат и, выбежав на улицу, уселся на крыльце, а потом вперился в горизонт.

Это было его традицией.

Каждый раз, глядя на клубы пыли вдали на дороге, Дик думал о своих родителях. Не то что он хорошо их помнил – последний раз Дик видел их пять лет назад, когда ему было восемь, и тогда они без особых колебаний отдали своего сына местному пастору в обмен на двух лошадей и ящик яблок.

Дик не питал иллюзий по поводу собственной настоящей семьи. Они были цыганами и путешествовали с передвижным цирком (цирк – это сильно сказано, всего-то пара вечно пьяных акробатов, лысеющая бородатая женщина, фокусник и плешивая обезьянка), и “настоящесть” по мере отдаления их во времени и пространстве постепенно блекла на фоне новой жизни Дика.

Теперь Дик был самым старшим сыном в семье пастора Уэйна.

Шериф Гордон, близкий друг отца, часто трепал Дика по голове и шутя говорил о том, какая это большая ответственность — быть старшим. С каждым годом доля шутки в этом высказывании становилась все меньше – пастор Уэйн, будучи божьим слугой, пытался помогать обездоленному человечеству в целом, а в частности страждущим горожанам, и в еще большей частности брошенным готэмским детям.

Вслед за Диком, возвращаясь из своей очередной поездки в столицу, пастор Уэйн подобрал на пустой дороге бездомного Джейсона. Тот пытался стянуть у него кошелек, и пастор, поймав воришку за руку, не только не избил его, как бы сделал любой другой, но и забрал к себе домой. Вслед за Джейсоном появился Тим, осиротевший единственный сын их соседа, одним весенним вечером по воле злого случая попавшего под лезвия сенокосильной машины, а всего год назад отец Уэйн забрал к себе и Дэмиена.

Мать Дэмиена, Талия, приехала в Готэм семь лет назад из большого города, куда попала в свое время еще девочкой и где тоже была чужой. У нее были большие темные и грустные глаза, точно у лошади, а сама Талия была смуглой, но не как негритянка, а как женщины с иллюстраций из “Тысячи и одной ночи", что Дик видел в городской библиотеке. Жизнь не была добра с Талией, со временем она начала увлекаться бренди, и беременность при отсутствии мужа, вызвавшая множество слухов среди прихожан, не улучшила ее и без того упадочного настроения. Она тлела на глазах и умерла спустя четыре года после рождения ребенка. Когда Талию отпевали, отец Уэйн со скорбью в голосе и почему-то плохо скрываемым беспокойством сказал, что заберет сироту в свой дом. У сумасшедшей Харлин, жившей в доме с большим садом на отшибе, у леса, были свои домыслы на этот счет, но кому была интересна ее болтовня?

Родители Уэйна владели огромным поместьем на холме за церковью, но сам отец Уэйн не собирался множить их наследство. Он отдал всю землю, что смог, церкви, а потом продал дорогую мебель и множество шикарных и бессмысленных безделушек, которыми был напичкан дом, и пожертвовал почти все свои деньги местной школе. Стараясь быть примером для подражания, Уэйн распустил своих слуг, оставив только старого подслеповатого Альфреда, который столько времени провел на службе у Уэйнов, что и не представлял себе жизни вне поместья.

– Уволите меня, когда я помру. А раньше я не уйду. Ногами вперед меня понесете, – сказал тогда Альфред.

Дик любил Альфреда. В тайне от хозяина он кормил их с Джейсоном сладостями, пел негритянские песни и рассказывал сказки.

– За плохими и непослушными детьми приходит белый негр, – говорил Альфред. Дик и Джейсон сидели на полу и с ужасом смотрели ему в рот. – Он вырывает им зубы, выворачивает суставы и жарит на огне, пока они еще живы, чтобы мясо было нежнее. А потом ест.

– Не рассказывай детям сказок, Альфред, – говорил преподобный Уэйн. – Они потом не спят. Негра не существует, а если и кто-то и наказывает непослушных детей, то только Господь. Когда придет время всем воздастся по их деяниям. А сказки твои от Дьявола.

– Белый негр и есть Дьявол, – шептал Альфред на ухо омертвевшему от страха и восторга Дику, когда отец Уэйн оказывался вне зоны слышимости. – А теперь бегите играть и ведите себя хорошо.

Поначалу Дику было неуютно в необжитых комнатах большого пустого дома. Паркет в нем скрипел безо всякого повода, из подвала тянуло плесенью, а постельное белье отсыревало почти за день, и даже когда Альфред клал под одеяло грелку, это никак не исправляло ситуации, а лишь делало простыню не только влажной, но еще и отвратительно теплой, точно то была не кровать, а свежезабитая коровья туша. 

Стоило Дику оступиться, как отец отчитывал его, и хотя он никогда не кричал, от одного его разочарованного и осуждающего взгляда бросало в дрожь.

Разочарование отца было чуть ли не страшнее, чем длинный и тонкий прут, которым Дик получал прямо по пальцам вытянутых вперед трясущихся от напряжения рук. Дик боялся чулана, куда отец Уэйн все грозил отправить его за проступки. Однажды Дик в порыве вызванного каникулярным бездельем сумасбродства натаскал яблок из сада миссис Айсли для себя и Барбары. Миссис Айсли рассказала об этом отцу Уэйну в ближайшее воскресение, и Дик просидел в темном чулане час, молясь себе под нос по наказу пастора, после чего месяц не брал в рот ни кусочка яблока.

Он тосковал по родителям. Вернее сказать, по матери. Выпивка приводила ее в блаженное состояние, и тогда она прижимала Дика к себе и говорила ему, что он вырастет, выучится чем-нибудь толковому, а потом заберет ее, уже старуху, из цирка, и они оба уедут куда-нибудь, чтобы начать новую жизнь. Когда она была трезва, та “новая жизнь” уже не будоражила ее воображение возможным спасительным выходом – наверное, вновь оказавшись на земле, она переставала верить в осуществимость этого плана.

Мать постоянно твердила, чтобы он ни за что не становился таким, как его отец, когда вырастет. Настоящий отец Дика отличался горячим нравом и не менее горячей рукой, и гнев его, в отличии от закономерных, выверенных и справедливых наказаний отца Уэйна, был бессистемен, так что невозможно было понять, что приведет его в дурное настроение.

Дик боялся отца Уэйна, но в то же время восхищался им. Отец никогда не совершал ошибок, жил по совести и умел высмотреть грех, когда как сам Дик не всегда видел границу между плохим и хорошим. Дик страдал, и все остальные люди тоже страдали, ведь это удел земного существования, но только отец Уэйн сумел построить самого себя на непоколебимом фундаменте собственного страдания.

– Боль, – говорил он, – только укрепила меня и показала путь к Богу. Я понял, что я должен делать, почти сразу после смерти моих родителей.

Все знали о том, что его родителей убили на дороге, когда Уэйну было столько же, сколько Дику сейчас. На закате их машина увязла в грязи, а первый встречный оказался вовсе не добрым самаритянином, а грабителем, который без особых размышлений убил чету Уэйнов, покусившись на те небольшие деньги, что были у них с собой, и украшения миссис Уэйн. Маленький Брюс сидел в той машине до самого утра, пока его, бледного и дрожащего, несмотря на летнее пекло, не нашел проезжающий мимо продавец тыкв.

Дик боялся отца Уэйна и восхищался им, ощущая, что несмотря на внешнюю близость, между ними лежит пропасть. Примерно так он относился и к Богу и с трепетом ожидал расплаты за непослушание и ошибки от них обоих.

С появлением Джейсона чувство одиночества стало чуть менее невыносимым.

Джейсон, кажется, с малых лет не знал родительской любви, и поначалу был диким и угрюмым, то и дело получая от отца Уэйна оплеухи за грязные словечки, что срывались с его губ, но довольно быстро стал другом Дику. Вместе они гоняли на велосипедах по городу и самой кромке леса, носились по полям и возвращались домой к самому ужину в насквозь вымокших в готэмских ручьях ботинках. Джейсон не скрывал своего беспечного отношения к придуманным отцом правилам, расписанию дня и молитвам, и, несмотря на то, что руки его почти всегда были исполосованы, стоя в кабинете перед отцом, сжимающим прут, Джейсон не издавал ни всхлипа, пусть даже глаза его стекленели, наполненные слезами.

Пастор растил Дика и Джейсона в строгости, и, заигравшись и пропустив ужин, по его настоянию они могли читать псалмы в пустой столовой до самого рассвета, чтобы с утра идти в школу, где клевали носом и бросали нечеловеческие усилия на то, чтобы не заснуть. Отец считал, это укрепляет дух, и Дик был в какой-то степени с ним согласен.

В школе они учили математику, географию, учились складно писать и читали Библию. Детей в Готэме было не так много, так что классов было всего три, а все предметы, кроме математики и богословия, вел мистер Тетч. Нервный и тощий, он, кажется, немного опасался отца Уэйна, когда тот приходил в школу к заключительному уроку с Библией под мышкой.

Мистер Тетч был строг с детьми и имел любимчиков, обычно девочек. В их число входила подруга Дика Стефани, а Джейсон все замечал, что по странной закономерности все любимицы учителя – блондинки. Потом он добавил, что самому Дику явно нравятся рыжие, а Дик краснел и все отрицал.

Сначала Дик и Джейсон ходили в школу вдвоем, а три года назад стали брать с собой Тима. Дик сдружился и с Тимом, а Джейсон все донимал Тима своими насмешками за спиной у отца и иногда доводил до слез с нескрываемым наслаждением. Когда отец Уэйн все-таки заметил, что происходит, Джейсон семь часов просидел в чулане без еды, но дразнить Тима не прекратил, только стал осторожнее.

– Нехорошо это, – сказал ему Дик. – Он тебе ничего не сделал. И он маленький.

– И что? – сказал Джейсон. – Жизнь вообще не сахар, а это просто цветочки. Кто-то должен ему рассказать.

Дик отвечал, что Тим, наверное, и сам дошел до этой мысли, глядя на своего отца под лезвиями сенокосилки.

Отец Уэйн одобрял дружбу Дика и с другими детьми, но в меньшей степени с девочками – если не считать дочери Гордона Барбары, прикованной к стулу пережитой в раннем детстве болезнью. Шериф Гордон любил Дика как родного, а отец Уэйн, зная, что отношения приемного сына с Барбарой в силу обстоятельств носят исключительно невинный характер и строятся на близости душ, даже разрешал Дику задерживаться у нее допоздна. Барбара была умной и веселой, но не выходила за пределы собственного дома, и ее неподвижность, как Дик сумел признаться себе только через некоторое время, не давала ему назвать ее своим лучшим другом. 

До Джейсона Тодда Дик и не знал, что вообще означает это словосочетание.

Будние вечера они с Джейсоном проводили вместе, вместе ужинали, вместе молились и спали в одной комнате. С появлением Джейсона Дик даже стал лучше спать, хоть иногда его и мучили кошмары про то, как он бежит по лесу, все глубже проваливаясь в теплое и влажное, прямо как его кровать, нутро болота. Сначала по щиколотки, потом по колени, по пояс, по шею, и вот грязь уже забивала комьями рот, тина проникала в зудящее горло, и Дик пытался кричать, но издавал лишь слабый и беспомощный стон. Потом топь проглатывала его целиком, и он просыпался весь взмыленный от пота.

По воскресениям они ходили в церковь. Просыпались на рассвете, и желудки их сводило от голода. Они одевались, заторможенные со сна как сомнамбулы, заправляли рубашки в штаны, искали чистые носки, пока отец Уэйн одевался перед зеркалом в черные одежды с выражением мрачной торжественности на лице.

Дэмиену приходилось тяжелее всех. 

Если Джейсон, обладая тяжелым характером, умел скрывать его и прикидываться тихоней, когда того требовала ситуация, то Дэмиен, будучи еще совсем маленьким, не собирался подчиняться отцу Уэйну и вести себя подобающе.

Он презрительно морщил нос над стряпней Альфреда, нарочно просыпал завтраки, а в церкви показушно смотрел в пустоту, выражая всем видом то, насколько ему плевать на слова отца. Раздражение на пастора Уэйна и покушение на собственную свободу и самостоятельность росло в Дэмиене сорняком, и в какой-то момент вылилось наружу в виде уродливой истерики.

– Не пойду я в эту вашу церковь! – орал Дэмиен, хватаясь за спинку кровати, когда Дик пытался его отцепить. – Вы мне все тут никто! А ты… – выпалил он, сжимая железный прут так, что костяшки пальцев побелели, и глядя на стоящего на пороге отца. – Ты мне не отец и не имеешь никакого права указывать, что мне делать.

Тут Дик заметил, что Джейсон в коридоре еле подавил смешок.

– Я благосклонно принимаю тебя в своей семье, даю тебе кров и еду и забочусь о тебе, и за это жду минимальной благодарности. В этом нет ничего сверхъестественного. Иди за мной, – сказал отец.

Он произнес это тихо, спокойно и холодно, и вместо службы и обеда Дэмиен просидел в чулане.

В комнате без Бога, как говорил отец.

– Не хочешь видеть Господа? – спросил он, наклонившись к Дэмиену. – Ты его и не увидишь. И он тебя не увидит.

Чулан поумерил пыл Дэмиена, и с того дня он, казалось, зауважал отца, и даже готов был идти на уступки.

– Даже эту занозу папаша сломал, – сказал Джейсон вечером. – Конечно, как попереть против чулана и удушающего авторитета?

 

***

 

В отличие от маленького Дэмиена, все жители города почитали Уэйна, а на воскресных службах в часовне яблоку было негде упасть. Во всей его персоне – в том, как он держал спину, как говорил, как складывал руки за спиной, стоя на паперти в темных одеждах, пока его сильный и густой голос разносился по церкви – было что-то величественное, словно он был рыцарь, а не священник.

Толпа трепетала и замирала во время его проповедей. На первом ряду всегда сидела Селина Кайл, держа на коленях свою дочь Кассандру. Отец говорил, что Кассандра блаженна, но Дик побаивался её – девочка не могла связать и двух слов и вечно держала рот открытым, а подбородок ее был влажный от слюны. Иногда Дик рассеянно смотрел на них во время воскресной службы – как Кассандра вытирала слюнявые руки о короткую юбку матери (слишком короткую, но, кажется, другой у Селины не было), а сама Селина смотрела на пастора то ли со страстью блудницы, то ли с благоговением святой, увидевшей лик Господа.

В городе ее не любили. Одноклассники говорили Дику, что все дело в том, что она распутна, но Дик подозревал, что дело в Кассандре – уж очень она была противна с ее раззявленным ртом и мертвыми глазами. Он сам бы сказал, что девочки коснулся Дьявол, а вовсе не Господь, как говорил отец.

– Мне кажется, – сказал однажды Дик Джейсону, – что в дочери миссис Кайл сидит бес.

– Да? – равнодушно удивился Джейсон. – А я ее поцеловал.

– Все ты врешь.

Дик не знал, что страшнее – если он врет, или если правда целовал.

Как и в других маленьких городах, где кофе жидкий, а люди умирают чаще, чем рождаются, все в Готэме близко знали друг друга. Это создавало чувство необычайной семейственности, особенно в день летнего солнцестояния, когда все выставляли столы на площади перед часовней, тащили стряпню из дома, а потом сидели до самого вечера, размякшие от солнца и вина. На этот ужин звали даже безумную Харлин, которая не ходила к обедне – возможно, за счет активного участия в жизни церкви ее подруги и компаньонки, миссис Айсли, делившей с Харлин дом с большим садом на отшибе.

Но одновременно с семейственностью было и ощущение обнаженной беспомощности перед лицом большинства – в маленьких городах не сохранить тайны, не спрятаться от укоряющего взгляда и чужого назойливого любопытства, разожженного скукой и отсутствием новостей.

Дик и не смог бы с точностью сказать, откуда он знал, например, что миссис Айсли никакая не миссис. Все звали ее миссис, потому что это ей подходило – на самом деле она, высокая и немногословная женщина с медными волосами и проседью на висках, никогда не позволяла ни одному мужчине пересечь порог своего дома. Она в целом недолюбливала людей, всегда держась отстраненно и холодно, что не распространялось только на безумную Харлин.

Эдди, издававший скромным тиражом местную газету на собственные деньги (ради этого он прикупил печатный станок), считал, что миссис Айсли следует гнать со службы поганой метлой за ее образ жизни. Дик не совсем понимал, что Эдди хотел сказать, а отец Уэйн отвечал, что двери церкви открыты всегда и для всех, и в его голосе чудилось осуждение, направленное не на миссис Айсли, но на Эдди.

Каждый житель Готэма был как на ладони.

Дик уже забыл, откуда он знал, что мистер Крейн уезжал в Батон-Руж учиться в университете, но не смог жить в большом городе и вернулся обратно, чтобы посвятить себя науке в стенах своего собственного дома. Скот, оставшийся ему от отца, который еще лет пять впал в деменцию и доживал свои деньки, был тоже принесен на алтарь науки, и, судя по протяжным крикам крейновских телят, раздававшимся над городом ночами, был не очень доволен таким развитием событий.

Крики мешали горожанам спать, но приходилось с этим мириться.

– Человек науки, – почтительно говорили друг другу готэмцы, когда речь заходила о Крейне. – За ним будущее.

Или мистер Фокс. За пару центов он мог починить почти все, что угодно – от обуви до автомобиля. Все знали, что Джеремия Аркхэм не просто так навещает его, преодолев путь издалека, а хочет выкупить землю, чтобы построить там здание больницы для Готэма. Фокс упирался, вцепившись в свой убогий участок руками и ногами, сколько бы Аркхэм его ни увещевал.

Иногда их торги приводили к громким ссорам. Орал, в основном, Фокс.

– Я родился тут, тут меня и закопают, – кричал Фокс. – А больница мне ваша на кой черт сдалась? В моем возрасте при болезни гроб заказывают, а не лечатся. Вот и ждите теперь.

– Мне казалось, что ты предприимчивый нигер, – вкрадчиво говорил Аркхэм. – Деньги тебе не помешают. Детей у тебя нет. Поехал бы в Батон-Руж да и дожил бы там свои дни. Хоть на цивилизацию взглянул бы напоследок.

Но Фокс не сдавался. Аркхэм скрежетал зубами и возвращался восвояси, чтобы появиться через месяц и попробовать снова. Наверное, каждый раз он наделся, что к следующей встрече Фокс уже переселится вниз на шесть футов, но Фокс был крепок, пусть и стар.

Дети Готэма жгли костры, наряжались в павлиньи перья и красили лица жженой пробкой в Ночь Всех Святых, и играли в полях в прятки, топча высокую пшеницу, но в лес никогда не совались.

Они рассказывали друг другу, что в лесу, где-то среди болот, стоит хижина. Те, что помладше говорили, что там живет чудовище, а подростки – что это умалишенный богач, бежавший туда из столицы, а может и бывший житель Готэма или беглый раб, променявший десятки лет назад изнурительный труд на полную изоляцию, довольствуясь компанией птиц и крокодилов. Может, это каторжник, благодаря собственной ловкости избежавший эшафота? В любом случае, лес был запретной территорией и для взрослых, и для детей, но, наверное, не столько из-за страшных историй, сколько из-за того, что ведущая меж деревьев тропа быстро терялась в трясине и зарослях, петляла и множилась, уходя на мили в глубину леса, а потом совсем пропадала, так что велик был шанс сгинуть на болотах, не найдя выхода.

Нуждаясь в древесине, с восточной стороны готэмцы начали валить лес, но и то с осторожностью и плохо подавляемым суеверным трепетом. С первобытным почтением. Лес был громаден, он был здесь до людей, он останется стоять после них, и, кто бы там ни жил, с лесом лучше было не связываться.

Дик и Джейсон прекрасно знали это, и их игры не заводили их дальше первой опушки, отделенной от остального лесного массива широким ручьем. За потоком воды затянутые паразитическими лианами деревья вставали сплошной стеной, не давая мальчикам и возможности узнать, насколько правдивы истории про чудовищ, болота и крокодилов.

 

***

 

В воскресенье Дик и Джейсон, как и всегда, проснулись в шесть, выпили по стакану воды на завтрак, вместе с Тимом и Дэмиеном подмели пол и расставили стулья, и уже за пятнадцать минут до прихода отца собравшийся народ, вытиравший вспотевшие лбы крахмальными платками, что специально откладывались на так называемый воскресный выход в свет, набился в церковь так, что некоторым пришлось остаться на крыльце. Эдди вытягивал длинную шею и неодобрительно зыркал в сторону миссис Айсли, которая с каменным лицом сидела на первом ряду.

Дик и Джейсон вскарабкались на подоконник, а отец встал у пюпитра, заменяющего амвон, и стоило ему поднять руку, как гудящая толпа мгновенно смолкла, и церковь погрузилась в торжественную тишину. Волшебным образом даже убогое помещение с тремя окнами, скрипящим полом и легким запахом плесени в присутствии отца Уэйна превращалось в настоящий храм.

Отец начал говорить, и его сильный голос летел над головами людей, и все глаза были обращены на него.

– Многие люди плывут по течению, не задавая никаких вопросов, кроме самых простых, – сказал отец. – Как? Куда? Когда? Где? Куда мне пойти? Что надеть? Чем заняться? Важные вопросы, которые никогда не надо недооценивать, поскольку нашу земную жизнь мы проводим в заботах, как Марфа. Но при этом всегда важно задаваться и другими вопросами. Почему? Зачем? Каждый отвечает на них по-своему. Своей жизнью и поступками.

За годы, проведенные в семье Уэйна, Дик привык к его эмоциональной скупости. Отец не показывал расстройства, будучи, казалось, недоступным для мирских проблем, никогда не кричал даже с прутом в руках, а радость Уэйна была мягкой и как будто немного неискренней. Но в церкви и сам Уэйн преображался, будто все то, что он подавлял в себе в будничной жизни, лилось из него, срываясь с губ проповедью.

– Зачем вы здесь? – спросил Уэйн людей. – В определенный день недели, определенный порядок, который вы, как мои прихожане, привыкли поддерживать, время от времени срываясь, словно худеющий человек, севший на безгрешную диету.

Зачем я сам здесь? По большей части затем, чтобы раз за разом отвечать на вопрос "кто". Кто такой Иисус Христос, и для чего нам нужно следовать за ним? Я считаю, и апостолы задавались этим вопросом постоянно, пытаясь понять Богочеловека, который ходил и проповедовал толпам, и истолковывал для них Божьи законы. Мы должны осознать, что история Иисуса Христа – это история о человечности, и, чтобы лучше понять смысл жертвы Христа, я часто вспоминаю двадцать шестую главу из Евангелия от Матфея. Вспомним вместе: Иисус приходит в Гефсиманский сад. Отходя в сторону для молитвы, он просит учеников бодрствовать вместе с ним. На душе его – смертельная скорбь. Иисус беседует с Богом, кается ему в своих сомнениях и вверяет душу своему Небесному Отцу. "Не как Я хочу, но как Ты". Придя снова к ученикам, он видит, что те уснули, и будит Петра, укоряя его за то, что они не смогли продержаться и часа.

Этот момент страшнее того, когда беснующаяся толпа кричала Пилату "Распни его", или плевала в лицо его, когда Он шел мимо. Маленькое проявление пренебрежения от самых близких ему именно в тот момент, когда поддержка была нужнее всего, ранит сильнее острых игл тернового венца. Что мы видим из этого отрывка? Мы видим человеческую сторону Богочеловека. А самое человечное на свете чувство – желание не быть одиноким. У Христа была возможность общения с его небесным Отцом, но этого было недостаточно, его человеческая, уязвимая сторона тоже проявляла себя. Нам важно понимать, что в этот момент сам Христос получил очередной урок одиночества – ибо праведник всегда должен быть одинок.

Джейсон мерно мотал свисающей с подоконника ногой, а Дик слушал отца, приоткрыв рот, думая о том, что праведника из него самого никогда не выйдет. Хотя бы потому, что Дик не готов был жертвовать всем тем, что у него было – своими надеждами, мечтами, фантазиями и невероятной тягой к окружающему миру, которого его постоянно пытались лишить.

– Наша жизнь на земле порой требует от нас самых жестоких жертв, – продолжил отец. – Постоянно ко мне приходят потерянные, разуверившиеся люди: не смогли вынести боли от смерти их родственника, от разбитого сердца, от плодящихся в них, как черви, зависимостей. Каждый раз я слышу всего один вопрос – почему? Почему я? Почему Бог оставил меня? Почему Он так жесток? Почему допускает такие страдания?

Тут отец спустился к первому ряду и пошел между людьми, ненароком дотрагиваясь то до одного, то до другого, и толпа каменела под его прикосновениями. Когда Уэйн коснулся плеча Селины Кайл, она вздрогнула всем телом, как током ушибленная.

– И мы должны понимать, что и Христос задавал своему отцу тот же вопрос, глядя в темное небо над Гефсиманским садом. Но он, будучи сыном Бога и лучшим из людей, переступил себя и свои сомнения и отчаянно вверил свое смертное тело промыслу Отца.

От нас же он в нашей обычной жизни – не требует, а просит – самой малости. Он не просит нас быть одинокими. В конце концов, пока у нас есть Он, мы никогда не одни. Нам достаточно быть добрее и внимательнее к друг к другу. Делать маленькие жертвы, поступаться своим «я» каждый день, стараясь делать добро, каким бы незначительным оно ни казалось. И зачем нужно это делать? В память об одной большой и непосильной жертве Христа, – чуть ли не крикнул Уэйн и замолчал, и толпа молчала, боясь прервать священную тишину.

 

***

 

Ночью Дик долго лежал без сна, изучая трещины и пятна в когда-то белом потолке. Он все думал об утренней проповеди и пути вечного одиночества, а потом о своих родителях, которые сейчас, должно быть, давали очередное представление в очередном огромном городе. Большие города пугали и манили Дика – в них было много всего. Чудес, огней, людей, машин, пороков, магазинов. Невинность и простота провинции гарантировали безопасность, но Дик думал, что упускает великое множество вещей. Дик знал, что эти мысли крамольны и не пришлись бы отцу по душе, но ничего не мог с собой сделать.

Из раздумий его вывел резкий скрип половицы в комнате. Дик сел в кровати и увидел, как Джейсон крадется к двери, и, не успел он открыть рот, чтобы задать вопрос, как Джейсон шикнул на него, прижав палец к губам.

Когда Дик высунулся в коридор, Джейсон уже сидел на лестнице, вслушиваясь в разговор внизу в гостиной.

– Ты не можешь просто так слушать чужие разговоры, – тихо сказал Дик. – Если бы они хотели с тобой поделиться, то пригласили бы тебя.

– Заткнись, – только и ответил Джейсон.

В его ужасных манерах Дик видел завораживающие бесстрашие. Джейсон, кажется, вообще ничего не боялся.

Они оба сели на ступени в полной темноте и стали слушать.

– Вы хотите видеть в людях только хорошее, – мрачно сказал шериф Гордон. – Эта вера еще аукнется вам.

– Я не хочу видеть только хорошее, – ответил отец. – Я верю в презумпцию невиновности.

– Какая невиновность? – возмутился Гордон. Дно стакана стукнулось о столешницу. – Только дураку не очевидно, что Аркхэм поджег его дом. Он уже год ходит вокруг да около и разве что не мечтает о фоксовой скорой кончине вслух в очереди за молоком.

– И что же теперь? – сухо спросил Уэйн. – Линчевать его за это?

– Линчевать или нет, но дома у Люциуса больше нет, и никто за это не ответит. И не говорите мне про божественную кару, святой отец! Если она и будет, то лет через тридцать – у этой гадины отменное здоровье.

– Мистер Фокс может жить при церкви, сколько ему заблагорассудится.

Шериф только вздохнул. Судя по скрипу, он поднялся со стула. Дик тоже вскочил и неслышно скользнул обратно в спальню.

Джейсон появился минуту спустя и плюхнулся рядом с ним на кровать.

– Так я и знал! – довольно заявил он. – И ему ничего за это не будет. Что он дальше захочет построить? Скотобойню на участке чокнутой Харлин и миссис Айсли? С другой стороны, эти стервы никогда мне не нравились.

Дик пихнул его локтем, но против воли тихо рассмеялся.

– Ты просто ужасен, – прошептал он.

– И никогда не попаду на небо? – хмыкнул Джейсон. – Чтобы и там слушать твое нытье?

Если бы он не улыбался в этот момент, Дик бы обиделся. Джейсон встал, залез в свою кровать, накрылся с головой одеялом и, казалось, в ту же секунду заснул.

 

***

 

На следующий день Аркхэм снова приехал в Готэм. Дик и Джейсон смотрели на то, как он идет вниз по улице со своим чемоданчиком, что-то напевая себе под нос, и Дик думал – как он может так спокойно идти по своим делам после такого ужасного преступления. Джеремию Аркхэма не поразила молния на месте – ровно наоборот. Уже к полудню он шел обратно к станции, и весть о том, что Люциус Фокс в этот раз безо всяких пререканий согласился передать свою землю в руки Аркхэма почти бесплатно, уже облетела Готэм.

Кассандра сидела у ног Дика и задумчиво копалась в земле. Грязь забилась ей под ногти, и хоть Джейсон каждые пару минут просил её не есть землю, она продолжала запихивать комья себе в рот.

– Брось ты это! – в очередной раз сказал Джейсон. – А то съешь червяка, и он размножится у тебя внутри. Такое часто случается.

Тут из-за поворота показался Аркхэм. Джейсон зло сощурился и хлопнул Кассандру по плечу.

– Видишь того человека? Это плохой человек, Кассандра. Он поджигает дома невинных людей, чтобы забрать себе их землю, но Богу почему-то наплевать на это. Странно, правда? Где же Бог, когда он так нужен? Заснул, что ли?

Кассандра внимательно посмотрела Джейсону в лицо, и в её пустых и страшных глазах на секунду мелькнуло что-то осмысленное. Она схватила очередной комок земли и бросила его в Аркхэма, попав ровнехонько в его чемоданчик из блестящей кожи. Аркхэм дернулся, точно чемодан был продолжением его тела, и при глухом ударе он сам испытал настоящую боль, и его рот исказился от гнева.

– Ах ты маленькая тупая мерзавка! – крикнул он и в одно мгновение преодолел разделяющие их расстояние. Не успел Дик опомнится, как Аркхэм схватил Кассандру за волосы и поволок за собой. – Ты, слабоумный кусок дерьма!

Кассандра заорала как оглашенная. Из глаз её не полились слезы, но лицо скорчилось в истерической гримасе и покраснело. Она пыталась вырваться, но Аркхэм вцепился в неё и затряс.

– Место тебе и таким как ты в моей больнице! Уж там бы тебя полечили, больная ты сучка! Хотя будь моя воля, я бы утопил тебя, как щенка!

– Отпустите её! – закричал Дик. – Как вы можете такое говорить?!

Кассандра ревела и билась, а Аркхэм дернул её наверх так сильно, что Дик подумал – сейчас он сдерет с нее скальп.

Вдруг Аркхэм замер, а потом обмяк и осел на землю, разжав руки. В голову ему прилетел булыжник, попав прямо над левой бровью. Аркхэм рухнул на землю, и на лбу его проступила жирная полоса крови. Она полилась прямо в грязь, побежала по коже красным ручьем и стала впитываться в землю.

Джейсон стоял, прижимая к груди второй булыжник, и в его глазах Дик не видел ни капли раскаяния.

– Божья кара если и будет, то потом, – тихо сказал Джейсон. – А нужно было сейчас.

Только к вечеру Аркхэма доставили обратно в столицу. Мистер Крейн был занят своими телятами и проявил полное равнодушие к случившемуся, а медсестерских познаний безумной Харлин не хватало. Когда Аркхэма увозили, он нёс что-то несвязное и то и дело впадал в сон.

 

***

 

Когда они вернулись, в доме стояла тишина, напомнившая Дику о шумных летних грозах, которые неминуемо следуют за подобным затишьем. Альфред со скорбно поджатыми губами указал им в сторону кабинета отца, и они с Джейсоном подошли к массивной темной двери, дожидаясь указания войти. Дик вдыхал стоячий душный воздух, чувствуя сосущую пустоту в желудке, и украдкой посматривал на Джейсона, пытаясь понять, о чем тот сейчас думает. На его лице держалось спешно слепленное выражение скуки, и Дик знал, что оно долго не продержится под суровым взглядом отца.

Джейсон раздраженно пробормотал что-то, опасно напоминавшее "к черту". В пыльной тишине стук прозвучал громко и нахально. Шаги отца, наоборот, были почти беззвучны. Он открыл дверь и пропустил их внутрь, и Джейсон торопливо шагнул вперед и спешно развернулся, будто бы не желая стоять к отцу спиной. Дик молча занял место рядом с ним.

Отец молчал, казалось, целую вечность, пока Джейсон кусал губы и, наконец, выпалил:

– Я заранее знаю, что ты хочешь мне сказать, – Джейсон вздернул подбородок, – «Кто сам без греха, пусть первым бросит камень»? Я не верю ни в какую пре-зумп-цию, Аркхэм виноват, и из-за него мистер Фокс остался без своего сарая, а ему совсем, ни чуточки не стыдно. Как и мне. Мне не стыдно!

Дик запаниковал, осознав, что Джейсон проговорился, что подслушивал разговор отца, что они оба подслушивали, и наконец-то поднял глаза. Лицо отца было спокойным, даже слишком. Не обращая внимания на Джейсона, отец тихо попросил:

– Расскажи мне, что случилось, Дик.

– Я... мы играли вместе с Кассандрой, и Джейсон, он, ну рассказал ей о том, что сделал мистер Аркхэм, и она как-то поняла его и кинула в него кусок земли, и попала. А тот рассвирепел, схватил ее за волосы и начал трясти. И Джейсон кинул в него камень, чтобы он отпустил ее. Но Джейсон не подумал. Откуда он мог знать, что она поймет его, она же дурочка! – меньше всего Дик хотел сейчас смотреть в сторону Джейсона. – Джейсон ее защитил, а я ничего не сообразил сделать. Он вовсе не виноват, отец.

– Этот Аркхэм – настоящий псих, – проговорил Джейсон упрямо. – Ему место в собственной клинике.

– Ты гордишься собой, Джейсон? – обратился отец к нему, слегка повысив голос. – Ты не понимаешь, почему я на самом деле огорчен, не так ли?

– Потому что я разбил лицо уважаемому члену общества? – сказал Джейсон с отчетливым презрением.

– Ты помнишь историю Авессалома, Джейсон?

– Я не понимаю, причем здесь я, – насупился тот и поскреб стриженый затылок. – У меня нормальные волосы, и я не павлин. А, или ты о том, что я в гробу видал все твои проповеди о всепрощении?

– Нет, другую историю Авессалома, Джейсон, – отец рассерженно поджал губы и чуть помедлив, добавил – Вторая Книга Царств, 13:29.

– Авессалом отомстил за свою поруганную сестру Фамарь, убив брата своего Амнона, – пробормотал Дик про себя, и Джейсон зло зыркнул в его сторону.

– Ты думаешь, это хорошо, что он отомстил за нее? Он подговорил подчиненных ему отроков убить собственного брата, дождавшись, когда тот выпьет вина и станет беспомощен. Как и ты подговорил блаженную девочку. В первую очередь, Кассандра пострадала из-за тебя. Это был злой и жестокий поступок, Джейсон, и никакие действия доктора Аркхэма его не оправдывают. А ты даже не понимаешь, где неправ. Запомни, Джейсон, – добавил отец с какой-то тайной грустью, – насилие порождает только насилие и больше ничего.

Джейсон стоял, склонив голову вправо, как всегда, когда ему нечего было ответить, но Дик чувствовал, что он ничуть не раскаивался.

Дик понял, что отец тоже это чувствует.

– Идем за мной, Джейсон, – холодно сказал отец, и Дик знал в точности, что означает эта фраза.

– Ну и пойду, – ответил Джейсон. – Я столько лет прожил в твоем доме, что мне какой-то там чулан? Да весь этот дом – один большой чулан без тепла и света. Или ты сейчас опять скажешь мне, что там Бог меня не увидит? Хвала небесам! – воскликнул Джейсон. Его как прорвало. – А то я уже зубы почистить не могу без его пристального взгляда. Поверить твоим словам – так твой Бог какой-то извращенец.

И последовал за отцом. Проходя мимо Дика, Джейсон ткнул его локтем, и Дику не нужно было слушать его укоры, чтобы в полной мере почувствовать себя предателем.

Как только дверь чулана за Джейсоном захлопнулась, отец как ни в чем не бывало повернулся к Дику.

– У меня много дел сегодня, Дик. Иди-ка помоги Альфреду.

Весь остаток дня отец вел себя так, словно Джейсона никогда не существовало. В обед Альфред отнес к чулану стакан воды, а Дик ходил вокруг да около, готовый чуть что изобразить перед отцом абсолютное равнодушие и подчинение, и пытался услышать в тишине дыхание Джейсона.

К вечеру он не выдержал.

– Джейсон? – спросил Дик, припав ухом к щели в рассохшихся досках двери, но не услышал внутри даже движения. – Джейсон, я принес тебе яблоко. Если тонко его нарезать, я смогу просунуть дольки под дверь.

Но Джейсон молчал, наказывая Дика за это пассивное предательство, и сердце Дика обливалось кровью.

Альфред по наказанию отца выпустил Джейсона на следующий день. Тот вышел из чулана, бледный и грязный, и, задрав подбородок, прошел в свою комнату, где пролежал на кровати без движения до самого вечера.

– Джейсон, – сказал Дик, присев на пол так, чтобы видеть лицо брата. – Прости меня, Джейсон. Ну что я мог сделать?

– Мог бы не болтать, когда не нужно, – ответил Джейсон и повернулся к стене.

И тут Дик сказал то, чего говорить вовсе не собирался. Слова сами выпали изо рта, точно сидели там уже без малого год, скапливаясь в горле, как гной при ангине. Дик выпалил их, и сам испугался того, что сказал вслух.

– Что мне делать, чтобы ты простил меня, Джейсон? Я все что угодно сделаю. Хочешь, сбежим отсюда?

Джейсон резко обернулся и пару секунд изучал побледневшего Дика, а потом его губы расползлись в такой привычной и родной улыбке. 

 

***

 

Они собирались на рассвете.

Решили положить все необходимое в рюкзак Дика. Джейсон стянул хлеба из буфета, взял с собой их носки и свитера. Дик нашел в скромной библиотеке отца справочник трав и грибов и тоже сунул его в рюкзак на тот случай, если хлеб кончится, а они так и не дойдут до города. Нужно же понимать, что ты ешь, в конце концов.

Оба понятия не имели, что будут делать, как только выберутся. Джейсон уверял, что можно будет наняться к кому-нибудь на всю осень собирать урожай, а на заработанные деньги продолжить путь.

– Я думаю, – осторожно начал Дик, – что нам ни в коем случае нельзя разделяться.

– Конечно, – ответил Джейсон, и Дик облегченно вздохнул. – Мы уйдем вместе и останемся вместе. И ничто нас не разлучит.

Дик трепетал. Ему казалось, что он идет на преступление века – на одно из тех банковских ограблений, что он видел в новостях по телевизору у Барбары. Возбуждение сидело у него в груди, покалывало и грело, наделяя каждое действие необычайной важностью. Дик бы соврал, если бы сказал, что уходил из отчего дома без малейшего сожаления. Конечно, ни одна живая душа не знала об их побеге, так что попрощаться с Тимом и Дэмиеном не было возможности. Дик позволил себе минутку постоять в дверях их комнаты, разглядывая расслабленные сном лица в попытках запомнить их – вряд ли они еще раз увидятся.

– Пока, Альфред, – с плохо скрываемой грустью сказал Дик накануне.

– И вам спокойной ночи, мастер Ричард, – ответил Альфред, не отрываясь от мытья посуды. – Благословит Господь ваши сны.

И несмотря на то, что Дик был поражен холодностью отца по отношению к Джейсону, он глядел на него за ужином с тоской на сердце. Ведь отец будет переживать, когда они исчезнут.

– Подумает, что нас сожрали дикие звери, – сказал после ужина Джейсон. – И поделом. Вот тогда он поплачет!

Они вышли из дома с первыми лучами солнца и двинулись в сторону леса. Джейсон, казалось, вообще не переживал и не собирался скучать по Готэму. Дик провел тут пять лет. Это был его дом.

Все готэмцы еще спали, и только миссис Айсли, ухаживающая за своими растениями в саду, с вежливым равнодушием махнула им рукой, на секунду оторвавшись от грядок.

Где-то вдалеке кричали телята мистера Крейна.

Они дошли до заветной опушки, за которой начинался настоящий лес, в последний раз посмотрели на город, что остался за плечами, и, стараясь не колебаться и не сомневаться в принятом решении (Дик старался), перешли ручей.

Первый шаг дался Дику с трудом – как будто он прыгнул со скалы в ледяную воду.

Их дорога началась хорошо. Джейсон рассказывал смешные истории из жизни, которые, скорее всего, на самом деле никогда с ним не происходили, а Дик слушал его и искренне смеялся.

Время определяли по солнцу. Конечно, нельзя было сказать с точностью, но первый привал Дик и Джейсон устроили часов в восемь. Они сели на мшистую землю, достали свои пожитки и уже хотели приступить к хлебу, как вдруг вскрылась их первая проблема.

Несмотря на то, что леса Луизианы были пропитаны влагой, как школьная промокашка, чистой воды поблизости не было. Встречные ручьи и маленькие озерца цвели, наполненные зеленоватой мутной и илистой водой, и Дик бы не решился из них пить.

Но жажда брала свое. Без воды хлеб царапал небо и еле пролезал сквозь пересохшее горло.

Однако оба не теряли присутствия духа.

– Не может же быть такого, что на весь громадный лес нет ни одного чистого ручья? – бодрым тоном спросил Джейсон.

– Не может! – не менее бодро ответил Дик.

В полдень его бодрость пошла на спад. У него ныли ноги, а лес становился только гуще. В топкой земле у обоих промокли ботинки, а к двенадцати в лесу поднялась влажная жара. Казалось, от земли шел пар.

Дик и Джейсон больше не разговаривали, экономя силы. Они тяжело дышали и то и дело вытирали вспотевшие лбы. Дика все беспокоила мысль о ночлеге: ведь если они до ночи не выйдут в город, им придется спать в лесу. От одной этой мысли ему становилось не по себе. Он вспоминал страшные истории готэмских детей и сказки Альфреда.

Еще часа через два Джейсон не выдержал. Увидев очередной мутный ручей, он бросился к воде и жадно припал к ней ртом. Подумав пару секунд, Дик повторил за ним. У него вдруг мелькнуло в голове, что они могут никогда не выйти из леса. “Никогда" в данном случае означало – они будут блуждать по нему, пока не умрут, и если Дик хочет отсрочить этот момент, то ему нужно пить воду, какой бы грязной она ни была.

Джейсон пил, пока у него не заболел и не раздулся живот. Он оторвался от воды и радостно рассмеялся.

– Свобода, – тихо сказал он. – Только вот спать хочется. Мы же встали в пять, а скоро уже закат.

– Можно спать поочередно, – предложил Дик. – Один спит, другой дежурит. Так, если кто-то появится, мы будем во всеоружии.

– Это кто появится? – скептически спросил Джейсон.

– Например, чудище с болот, – прошептал Дик, точно чудище подслушивало за ближайшим деревом.

– Не говори глупостей, – отмахнулся Джейсон. – А если оно и придет, я набью ему физиономию.

Но Дик знал его, и поэтому видел, что Джейсон боится чуть ли не больше него самого. Пусть он и не уважал ангелов и часто вслух сомневался в их существовании, чертей Джейсон отрицать не мог, даже если бы захотел изо всех сил.

Стемнело внезапно, точно закрыли крышку колодца где-то над их головами. Ночью лес зажил своей жизнью, неслышимой днем. То, что днем казалось красивым, в темноте вызывало ужас. Шелестела трава и журчала вода в ручьях. Топкая земля хлюпала под ногами, а света взошедшей луны не хватало на то, чтобы разглядеть дорогу, пусть даже ее давно уже не было, и мальчики шли напролом сквозь заросли. Казалось, что среди деревьев кто-то бегает. В вышине птицы хлопали крыльями, и только желание спать приглушало страх.

Через час Дик понял, что умрет прямо сейчас, если не заснет.

– Я больше не могу, – сказал он и сел на землю прямо там, где стоял. – Мне нужно поспать хотя бы пятнадцать минут. А потом поспишь ты.

Джейсон молча сел рядом и вдруг зашипел.

– Тихо! – прошептал он. – Мне кажется, тут кто-то есть!

Дик весь обратился в слух. И правда – мягкий мох не скрывал шагов чужака, или же чужак просто не хотел скрываться. Дику даже казалось, что в бледном свете он видит чью-то высокую фигуру. Он смотрел в темноту так внимательно, что у него заболели глаза, как вдруг Джейсон коротко вскрикнул.

Дик взглянул на него и увидел, что запястье Джейсона сжимает чья-то рука, длиннопалая и костлявая.

Прямо перед Джейсоном сидел на корточках человек. Лицо его скрывала широкополая шляпа, а одет он был в какие-то бесформенные лохмотья. Дик еле подавил крик, а душа его мигом ушла в пятки.

– Вы заблудились, дети? – сказал человек. – Опасно детям ходить одним в такой час посреди дикого леса. Хвала небесам, моя хижина совсем рядом, и я только что поставил чайник на огонь.

Дик нутром чуял, что им не стоило идти, но незнакомец дернул Джейсона на себя и поволок за собой, и Джейсон не сопротивлялся ему. Дик тут же вскочил и побежал за ними сквозь лес.

– Опасно, очень опасно, – повторял человек. – Страшно себе представить, что было бы, не найди я вас. Много плохого может случиться на болотах с маленькими детьми.

– Отпустите его! – сказал Дик, с трудом переставляя ноги и спотыкаясь.

– Я не желаю вам зла, дети, – ответил человек. – Я просто хочу помочь.

Вдруг впереди показался квадрат теплого желтого света, и Дик от страха и усталости не сразу понял, что то было окно. Это хижина, подумал он. Хижина на болотах.

Человек, не выпуская руки Джейсона, поднялся по лесенке и распахнул дверь. Дик предпочел бы ночевать в лесу, чем идти за ними, но не мог бросить Джейсона. Они же обещали друг другу не расставаться.

Так что он пересилил себя и зашел в продымленную комнату под соломенной крышей. В самодельной печке трещал огонь, а под потолком висела промасленная керосиновая лампа. В доме стоял странный запах. Только тогда Дик смог увидеть лицо человека из леса, и когда он разглядел его, ноги его ослабели и сердце упало куда-то в район кишок.

У незнакомца были негритянские черты лица: широкий приплюснутый нос и крупные губы, курчавые волосы, но кожа его была бела, как мел. Он весь был белый, точно краски, присущие живым людям, вымыло из него лесными дождями до последней капли. У негра были белые волосы, хотя он вовсе не был стариком, а глаза самого светлого оттенка голубого навевали мысли о бельмах слепцов.

Альфред, подумал Дик.

Это белый негр, подумал он.

Это сам Дьявол.

– Отпустите, – в отчаянии прошептал Дик. – Пожалуйста.

– О, я отпущу тебя, – ответил человек и улыбнулся белым ртом, обнажив белые зубы. – Но сначала вы должны выпить чаю. Вы же весь день были на ногах, бедные мальчики.

Человек подвел молчаливого Джейсона к скамье и усадил. Джейсон смотрел по сторонам во все глаза и тяжело дышал. Дик без раздумий бросился к нему и уселся рядом так, что их руки соприкасались.

Помимо лампы с потолка свисали туши мелких животных – некоторые освежеванные и изуродованные до того, что Дик не мог разобрать, кто это, некоторые высохшие до состояния обтянутых шкурой скелетов, а некоторые совсем свежие. По блестящему мясу ползали насекомые. Дик понял, что за запах бросился ему в нос – то было гнилое мясо. Ближе к камину висели собранные в пучки травы. Оглушительно булькал чайник на огне.

Белый человек что-то мешал в чайнике и тихо напевал себе под нос. Дик с Джейсоном переглянулись. Дик незаметно кивнул на дверь, и Джейсон понял его, но как только оба попробовали встать со скамьи, человек поднялся на ноги, держа в руках две чашки.

Конечно, с отчаянием подумал Дик.

От Дьявола не убежишь, не скроешься в темноте среди деревьев. В его царстве единственное, на что они могут надеяться – это на его милость, но все знают, что Дьяволу милость не свойственна.

– Пейте чай, мои бедные, – тепло улыбаясь, сказал белый человек. – Вы многое сегодня пережили, и вам нужен отдых.

– Отец говорил нам не брать ничего у незнакомцев, – слабо запротестовал Дик. – И не разговаривать с ними.

Негр рассмеялся.

– Правда? Какую еще чушь вбил вам в голову вбил ваш отец? Как ты будешь заводить новых друзей, не общаясь с незнакомцами?

Джейсон завороженно протянул руку и взял чашку.

– Что ты делаешь? – зашептал Дик. – Не пей этот чертов чай!

Он взял и легко ударил Джейсон по руке, так что тот плеснул чаем себе на штаны.

– Почему? – сипло спросил Джейсон, глядя куда-то сквозь Дика. – Я хочу пить.

– Это же Дьявол, – тихо сказал Дик. – Неужели ты этого не понимаешь? Что он с тобой сделал? Это Дьявол, Джейсон. Дьявол.

Негр посмотрел на него с изумлением и через мгновение расхохотался, оскалившись. Он запрокинул подбородок и сложил руки на животе. От смеха с него даже упала шляпа. Джейсон так и пялился, чуть приоткрыв рот, а Дик только сильнее вцепился в его расслабленную руку.

– Ух! – воскликнул белый человек. – Давно меня так не смешили! Я не Дьявол, мальчик мой, – и он присел на корточки так, что их глаза оказались на одном уровне. – Я просто иду поперек.

Дик смотрел в его зрачки, такие черные на фоне блеклой радужки, точно микроскопические скважины, к которым никогда не прижмешься любопытным глазом, чтобы узнать, что там, по другую сторону. Дика тянуло в сон. Он не спал так долго, что мысли его потеряли свою привычную скорость, а колени гудели от усталости, пробиравшей до самых сердцевин костей. Дик словно оцепенел.

– Люди боятся того, что нельзя запихнуть в рамки, а я дважды сломал привычный ход вещей, – сказал человек. – Когда родился таким, – он описал пальцем окружность у своего страшного бесцветного лица. – И когда ушел жить сюда. Но вас учат тому, что непохожее – от лукавого, и, не сумев объяснить себе, что я такое, ты сразу же решил, что я Дьявол? Бедные дети, – сказал человек с притворным сочувствием и горько вздохнул. – Бедные дети, задушенные глупыми порядками своих родителей. Задавленные их страхами. Закрытые в их предубеждениях, как в футляре.

Дик медленно прикрыл глаза и сразу же открыл их. Он даже ущипнул себя за ногу, но боль не смогла пробиться сквозь толстую оболочку подступавшего сна.

– Не спи, Джейсон, – сказал Дик, неотрывно глядя негру в светлые глаза.

– Но отец всегда посылал нас спать в десять, – пробормотал Джейсон. – Нам вставать в шесть.

– О-о-о, – обрадовался белый человек. – Да у нас тут рабы порядка! Порядка, на благо которого нужно работать, холить его, лелеять, соблюдать и поддерживать, отказывая себе во всем, потому что приверженность порядку минимизирует твой шанс совершить ошибку. А отсутствие ошибок – рецепт счастья. Разве это так, Дик? Посмотри на своего отца. На Готэм, Дик, – прошептал ему в лицо негр, и от него пахло мертвым мясом, как и от всего его дома. – Там живут счастливые люди?

Дик необратимо погружался в сон, чувствуя на себе взгляд белого человека и двадцати пар блестящих черных глазок дохлых зверьков под потолком.

– Но порядка нет. И никто не смотрит на тебя сверху, чтобы плюнуть тебе на макушку за непослушание. Это твоему отцу так страшно жить без смысла, Дик, вот он и забивает остальным голову всякими глупостями. Чему еще он тебя учил? Что Господь, как главный поклонник порядка на всем белом свете, все видит, что он всеблаг и всемогущ? Такого не бывает. Одно исключает другое, Дик, и ни одно живое существо не может сочетать в себе оба, этому же детей учат в столичных школах. Твой отец в твоей отдельно взятой жизни выступает в роли всемогущего, но не в роли всеблагого.

И он засмеялся с тихим присвистом, и последним, что Дик услышал перед тем, как уснуть, было:

– Иначе вы бы не сидели здесь.

Когда он проснулся, рука его безвольно свисала с лавки, а рядом было пусто. Дик вскочил. Огонь в камине не горел, пол покрыт слоем пыли, звери, висящие под потолком, разложились до состояния ссохшихся беспородных остовов, а глаза их скукожились во впадинах черепов, как изюм.

Джейсона не было. Ни его рюкзака, ни ботинок, ни единого следа присутствия Джейсона в доме не было.

Дик оббежал хижину, сунул грязные руки в холодный пепел, собрал рукавом пыль со стола, куда белый человек составлял посуду, но ни одна деталь не выдала того, что еще пару часов назад тут были люди.

От липкого отчаяния Дик чуть не заплакал. Это он виноват! Он не должен был спать. Он должен был следить за Джейсоном, как за младшим, и не выпускать его руку.

Он выбежал наружу. Влажное дыхание ночного болота собралось в белый густой туман над мутной водой, а где-то между деревьями уже брезжил рассвет. Дик посмотрел направо, откуда пришел, оставив за спиной старую жизнь, в потом налево, туда, где за болотами и лесом его ждали большие города, полные людей, порочных и доблестных, полные возможностей бесконечного выбора, туда, где, возможно, сейчас разбили лагерь его настоящие родители, где можно есть то, что захочется, и жить для себя. Неизвестность притягивала, как загадочный рождественский подарок, скрытый под блестящей оберткой.

Где-то над водой гаркнула птица и захлопала крыльями.

Нет, оборвал себя Дик. Это говорит во мне Дьявол.

Он подумал про Джейсона, желудок скрутило. Где Джейсон теперь? Жив ли он? Что сделал с ним белый человек, и существовал ли этот человек на самом деле, или же Дик просто заблудился в лесу, надышавшись прогретой солнцем ядовитой топью? Чувство вины и страх разъедали его изнутри, и Дик бросился напролом.

Легкие, казалось, готовы были разорваться, и где-то в груди у Дика прорезалась острая боль. Ветки деревьев били его по щекам, и он все думал про Авессалома, который погиб, запутавшись волосами ровно в таких же ветвях. Он проваливался в звериные норы, спотыкался и падал, но снова вставал и бежал дальше. За весь свой путь Дик ни разу не обернулся и остановился только тогда, когда впереди показался знакомый пограничный ручей. Задыхаясь, Дик из последних сил прошлепал ногами по воде и вошел в Готэм. Мокрые ноги собирали рыжую пыль дороги.

Тогда Дик остановился и издал протяжный крик.

Он хотел позвать на помощь, объяснить, что произошло, повиниться, молить отца о прощении, лишь бы тот согласился отправиться в лес на поиски Джейсона, но слова застряли в горле комом, и ни на что, кроме дикого воя, Дик уже способен не был.

– Ты сошел с ума, Ричард? – спросила хмурая миссис Айсли, показавшись из-за забора. – Тебя ищут уже вторые сутки. А ну быстро домой, пока отец Уэйн не дал тебе нагоняй.

Но даже она, такая равнодушная и отстраненная, поняла, что что-то не так.

– Джейсон! – закричал Дик, с трудом сформировав свой рев в имя. – Джейсон пропал! Его унес белый негр!

На крик стали стягиваться горожане – безумная Харлин с горящими от любопытства глазами, Эдди, мисс Кайл с Кассандрой, даже Крейн оторвался от своих телят, и все остальные люди, среди которых Дик вырос, которых знал, как свои пять пальцев, до каждой их захудалой привычки, до мелочи, до тошноты, и вскоре рядом образовалась небольшая толпа.

Дик заметил усталое и изумленное лицо шерифа Гордона. Тот приоткрыл рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но так и не выдавил из себя ничего.

– Он унес Джейсона! Унес куда-то в лес!

– Пропустите меня! Пропустите! – раздалось в толпе, и, оттолкнув Харлин, в первом ряду вдруг возник отец в косо застегнутой рубашке. Он скривил рот, во все глаза глядя на Дика, а потом кинулся к нему и упал перед ним на колени в рыжую пыль.

– Где ты был, Дик? Что случилось? Где Джейсон? Боже мой, Дик, где Джейсон?

– Его унес… – начал Дик, но губы его задрожали, и он чуть не сорвался в рыдания. – Его унес белый человек с болот!

– Глупости, – пробормотал Крейн. – У мальчишки разыгралась фантазия.

– Это сказки, Дик, – тихо сказал отец. – Это страшные сказки. Где Джейсон? Где вы были?

– А вот и нет, – воскликнула Харлин и улыбнулась. – Белый человек существует! Я пила с ним чай лет двадцать назад. Но я послушная девочка, и он отпустил меня невредимой.

– Он остался в лесу, – пролепетал Дик, и потом, не выдержав, ткнулся лицом куда-то в воротник отца и заплакал. Отец Уэйн сомкнул руки у Дика на спине. Отец ничего не говорил, ничего не обещал, не ругался и больше не задавал вопросов, и отчего-то Дику вдруг стало проще дышать.

***

 

– Я не могу с точностью сказать, он ли это, потому что… Потому что лица не разобрать. Но по возрасту он подходит. И учитывая то, что никакие другие дети в округе не пропадали за последние...

– Лица не разобрать? – бесцветно спросил отец.

– Да… – неловко ответил шериф Гордон и замялся. – Боюсь, тебе придется посмотреть самому. Это обязательная процедура. Больше нам некого позвать. Тело привезут завтра, но я принес вещи.

Он завозился, зашуршал тканью, отставив стакан.

Дик затаил дыхание, сжавшись на темной лестнице. Последние две недели он все просыпался ночами, и ему казалось, что он видит очертание тела под одеялом на соседней кровати. Дик садился, пытаясь угадать под складками ткани очертание локтя или колена, и радостно шептал в темноту:

– Джейсон?

Но Джейсон так и не вернулся. Ни через день, ни через два, ни через десять. Лес прочесывали вдоль и поперек с собаками, но Джейсон словно испарился.

Каждое утро Дик, только продрав глаза, скатывался с матраса и стремительно бежал вниз, чтобы в очередной раз столкнуться с мертвым взглядом отца, который говорил сам за себя. Те утренние две секунды после пробуждения, в которые Дик спросонья забывал обо всем том, что случилось, складывались в неполную минуту счастья, и та терялась в часах отупляющего тяжелого горя. Еда теряла вкус, каждое слово стоило Дику мучений, а сочувствие и поддержка Барбары не вызывали ничего, кроме раздражения.

Каждый вечер Дик не мог заснуть до глубокой ночи, вслушиваясь в звуки нижнего этажа. Стоило раздаться хоть шороху, он выбегал в коридор и вникал в темную тишину до звона в ушах. Он надеялся услышать знакомые торопливые шаги и звон чашек в буфете, ругательства и скрип ступеней, но когда Дик спускался на пролет вниз и заглядывал в гостиную, то видел лишь отца. Тот стоял и смотрел в окно или, не шевелясь, сидел в кресле. Казалось, отец просто перестал спать.

Услышав про вещи, Дик сделал пару осторожных шагов, спустился на пролет вниз, скрываясь в тени, и после трусливого промедления пересилил себя и взглянул на предмет, который держал в руках отец.

Это была книга.

Посеревший от сырости замусоленный атлас грибов и трав.

Точно в трансе Дик сошел в гостиную.

Отец и шериф Гордон подняли головы на скрип половицы.

– Что ты не спишь, Дик? – спросил отец. – Сейчас уже очень поздно, а завтра нам рано вставать.

– Я хочу пить, – пролепетал Дик, не отрываясь от книги.

Отец отложил ее на стол, сунул руку в сумку, потерявшую всякую форму и цвет после двух недель на болотах, и вытащил оттуда какую-то ткань, и сжал губы, словно ему свело челюсть.

Все трое видели этот свитер тысячу раз. Барбара связала его Джейсону на прошлое Рождество.

Дик закрыл рот рукой и бросился вверх по лестнице.

 

***

 

Уже через три дня весь Готэм знал, что тело Джейсона, изуродованное до неузнаваемости, нашли на болотах.

– У него живот раздулся как барабан! – шептал кто-нибудь в очереди.

– А лица не узнать, там живого места нет. Как будто его потрепал аллигатор!

– Ужасная трагедия!

Горожане долго думали, где держать тело до похорон. Крейн все предлагал свой дом, уверяя, что ему, как ученому, вовсе не помешает трупный запах, но отец Уэйн пресек его поползновения на корню, как и разговоры Харлин о том, что за свою медсестерскую карьеру она держала в своей комнате вещи и похуже.

В итоге Джейсону было выделено отдельное помещение в полицейском участке. Гордон называл комнату архивом, а на деле просто складывал туда ненужные бумаги. Дик представлял себе, как Джейсон лежит среди пыльных документов совсем один, безликий и обнаженный, но заставить себя даже пересечь порог участка никак не мог.

Несмотря на произошедшее, отец Уэйн продолжил пускать к себе людей. Он слушал про их обиды, про неудачный урожай, недуги овец, разочарования и переживания, кивал и давал советы.

За день до похорон в церковь пришла даже Харлин. Она сидела на первом ряду вместе с миссис Айсли, и что-то нашептывала ей на ухо, улыбаясь.

– Харлин, не сейчас, – строго говорила ей миссис Айсли, и даже Эдди в этот день ушел в себя, забыв о своей неприязни к готэмским девам.

Дик сидел на том же подоконнике, безучастно блуждая глазами по лицам людей, и нигде не видел отражения своего горя. Дика как отрезало ото всех остальных прозрачной, но нерушимой и непроницаемой стеной, будто его боль стала коконом, не пропускающим ни единого слова. Какое слово тут могло помочь?

– Я хотел поговорить с вами о смерти Иисуса, – сказал отец, изучая манжеты своей рубашки, вопреки своей привычке заглядывать в душу всем и каждому.

На пюпитре перед ним лежала бумага с конспектом грядущей проповеди, но он забыл про нее.

– Изобразительный канон установил горе Матери в центре этой истории, оставляя в тени скорбь Отца. Отдав своего сына, часть себя, на смерть ради людей, Бог молчит, невидимый и всемогущий, когда как его тоска огромна… – отец вдруг запнулся. – Его тоска огромна и безбрежна, и мы должны помнить о ней…

Он снова замолчал и молчал с полминуты. По залу пробежал жаркий шепоток.

Отец невидяще посмотрел прямо перед собой и беззвучно зашевелил губами.

– Сейчас в обморок хлопнется, – с некоторой долей сочувствия сказала Харлин, и миссис Айсли несильно шлепнула ее по бедру.

– Я хотел сказать… Ох, простите меня.

Вдруг отец спрятал лицо в ладонях, прижав их настолько сильно, будто пытался раздавать свой череп, а потом решительно прошел меж людьми, расталкивая их плечами, и исчез на улице.

Дик смотрел на покрытые застарелыми полосами руки Дэмиена, на растерянного Тима, на взволнованную миссис Кайл, а в голове навязчиво звенело: простит ли меня Джейсон? Простит ли меня Бог? Стоит ли просить у него прощения в этом мире бессмысленных смертей и монстров с человеческими лицами, где крики телят несутся над полями перезревшей от зноя пшеницы? Стоит ли рассчитывать на такого Бога? И вообще – есть ли он?


End file.
